


Une courte retraite

by BeaHappyDrummer



Category: Aventures (Web Series 2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaHappyDrummer/pseuds/BeaHappyDrummer
Summary: On est plus tranquille nul part. Mais ce n’est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose…





	Une courte retraite

**Author's Note:**

> Micro-fic sur une scénette qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Ma première fanfic ever sur Aventures !! ^^
> 
> Ça se passe après la 4e saison donc je conseille d'être à jour dans le visionnage.

Théo devait bien se l’avouer, à cet instant précis, il doutait qu’il y ait plus heureux que lui à des lieues à la ronde. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, il avait enfin atteint un abri correct, une entrée de grotte boueuse qui le protègerait lui et Lumière des trombes d’eau et du vent froid de ce début de printemps.

Il était trempé, sale, affamé et seul, dans une forêt des alentours de Castelblanc. Et il était certain de s’être perdu dans les 10 minutes après avoir croisé les premiers arbres. Seul.

_Heu-reux._

Il n’avait pas pu faire ce genre de retraite depuis bien longtemps. Mais ce matin, soit il partait s’isoler quelques jours, soit il assommait la moitié de la Guilde. Les deux auraient pu être une solution, mais il s’était déjà fait sermonner par Victoria comme quoi « ouvrir une Guilde d’Aventuriers, ok, mais on ne tape pas hebdomadairement les éventuels clients avec un tabouret, il y a des plaintes et ça la fout mal j’ai des responsabilités tu comprends l’Église de la Lumière passe pour une Église de bourrins avec tes conneries » blablabla…

Il soupira. Sans être un expert de l’introspection, il devait bien s’avouer qu’il en avait marre de materner des jeunots. _J’aurais dû me barrer de la ville y’a longtemps._

Ça lui avait paru être une bonne idée de s’installer à Castelblanc pour y ouvrir la Guilde. Et d’ailleurs, mis à part les quelques clients… mécontents de son caractère, la Guilde avait une réputation honorable et faisait du bon boulot.

Mais après quelques années, Théo s’en était lassé. Tout comme il s’était lassé de son statut de paladin. Son but était atteint, et maintenant quoi ? Il lui fallait un nouveau challenge, une nouvelle aventure. Et quoi de mieux que de se perdre en forêt sous des trombes d’eau pour faire le point sur tout ça ! En tout cas, il y trouvait une logique.

Il installa Lumière sous l’abri, sortit une couverture, une gourde et de la viande séchée, et fit un feu. Installé sur le sol dur, il commença à rêvasser, hypnotisé par la pluie, le bruit des gouttes sur les feuilles des arbres, l’odeur de la terre mouillée mêlée à celle du bois brulé. Heureux.

_J’aurais dû me barrer de la ville y’a longtemps._

Mais comme à chaque fois qu’il se retrouvait près d’un feu de camp, des souvenirs revenaient le hanter et le bonheur de la solitude se transformait en nostalgie douce-amère. Les conversations, les rires, les débats, les batailles, les voyages, la Chambre du Premier…

_Non._

Non, pas là-bas non. Il soupira et redirigea son esprit vers des souvenirs plus… enfin moins… _Ouais, moins,_ _voilà._

Au moins, à l’époque, les repas étaient toujours bons, les feux de camps rapidement allumés et ils ne manquaient jamais d’eau…

Il n’entendit les rapides bruits de pas s’approcher qu’un instant avant de voir les buissons en face de son abri s’agiter. La main à peine posée sur la poignée de son épée, Théo vit surgir un loup, un énorme loup, qui s’arrêta dans la pénombre.

Maudissant ses réflexes ramollis – _J_ ’ _aurais_ _dû me barrer de la ville y’a longtemps putain !_ – le paladin ne bougea plus, à l’affut, l’épée toujours dans son fourreau. Cependant, la bête qui lui faisait face ne grognait pas et n’avait pas l’air d’être prête à lui sauter à la gorge. Elle ne paraissait même pas effrayée par les flammes dansantes du feu de camp. Au contraire, elle s’approcha doucement de la lumière et planta son regard dans celui du paladin.

Aucun des deux ne bougea pendant quelques instants, jusqu’à ce que Théo sente son cœur manquer un battement en remarquant les marques sur le pelage de l’animal. Il expira lentement l’air bloqué dans ses poumons depuis de trop longues secondes. « Eden ? »

La louve releva la tête, remua la queue et s’approcha de lui en trottinant. En la voyant dans la lumière des flammes, Théo n’avait plus de doute. C’était bien elle. Abasourdi, il relâcha son épée et tendit une main qu’Eden renifla et lécha avant de tourner joyeusement autour de lui. Elle s’éloigna pour aller sautiller autour de Lumière et lui renifler le museau, avant de revenir demander d’autres caresses.

Théo s’agenouilla, fébrile, flattant la tête de l’animal qui était visiblement content de le revoir depuis toutes ces années. « Mais qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? » Comment Eden avait-elle pu le trouver dans un endroit aussi perdu ? Était-elle accompagnée ?

Le sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres de Théo disparut quand il s’aperçut que non, elle n’était pas accompagnée, elle était seule. Une terreur soudaine le saisit et il demanda : « Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? » Elle aboya faiblement et fit mine de partir, tout en se retournant vers lui, en revenant vers le feu de camp, en s’éloignant à nouveau vers le chemin.

_Il lui est arrivé quelque chose._ Cependant, avec ses oreilles dressées et sa queue qui remuait, la louve conservait son attitude enjouée, ce qui rassura un peu Théo sur le sort de son ami.

« Il a besoin de moi. » Ce n’était pas une question, mais à ces mots, la louve aboya plusieurs fois, trottinant, tournant sur elle-même, faisant mine de l’attirer vers le chemin, prête à courir dans la forêt.

Il expira à nouveau lentement, forçant son cœur à reprendre un rythme normal. _Il est vivant._ Surpris par la peur qui l’avait envahi, il secoua la tête et se releva. _Grun_ _a besoin de moi._

Il regarda la louve qui l’observait et il aurait juré voir dans ses yeux un mélange d’impatience et de jugement. « Ouais ouais, j’arrive, ça va ! » Pas de doute, c’est bien Eden. Finissant de reprendre ses esprits, il rassembla ses quelques affaires, accrocha son bouclier dans son dos, éteignit le feu et monta sur le dos de Lumière. « On roupillera plus tard. »

Avant de quitter son abri, il regarda vers le chemin par lequel il était arrivé, celui qui en quelques heures l’aurait ramené à Castelblanc, sa grandeur, sa chaleur, sa lumière. _Sa monotonie…_

La Guilde se débrouillera bien sans lui pendant quelques temps. Sans plus hésiter, il fit doucement luire son armure afin de voir le chemin dans la nuit, suivit Eden et chevaucha vers l’est.


End file.
